


Avocados Weinen Nicht

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cursed Dean, Dirty Talk, Hungry Dean, Mture for Language, Other, Talking Food, drunk crying avocado, sort of oral sex with an avocado
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel verflucht Dean aus einer betrunkenen Laune heraus dazu, jede Art von Nahrung sprechen, oder besser gesagt schreien zu hören.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados Weinen Nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht noch mal durchgelesen, keine beta involviert.

Dean hatte schon viel durchgemacht in seinem überaus harten Leben, aber dies, dies hier war schlimmer als 40 Jahre Hölle und es war alles nur Gabriels Schuld. Er hatte sich spektakulär betrunken, kam in den Bunker geflattert (verfluchte Erzengel, kein Kraut gegen gewachsen gegen diese geflügelten Sackratten), berührte Deans Stirn mit seinen Fingern, kicherte wie der wahnsinnige Irre der er ist und verschwand dann mit einem Flügelschlag.

Zunächst hatte Dean das unter ”bescheuerte Engel Aktionen” abgelegt und war zu Bett gegangen. Erst als er am nächsten Morgen in seinen Frühstücksburger beißen wollte, wurde er mit der vollen Wucht dessen, was dieser simple Fingerstups ausgelöst hatte konfrontiert.

“NEIIIIIIIIIIIN, NICHT DIE ZÄHNE!”

Dean schmiss seinen Burger auf den Teller, zog seine Waffe und durchsuchte die Küche nach der Quelle der Schreie, konnte jedoch absolut gar nichts finden. Vielleicht hatten Sam und Cas ihm einen blöden Streich gespielt bevor sie losgezogen waren, um irgendeine obskure okkulte Buchsammlung aus Portland abzuholen.Ja, das wars wahrscheinlich. Mit einem Schulterzucken und dem Gedanken, dass er sich unbedingt neue nicht-Arschloch Freunde suchen müsste, biss er herzhaft in ein großes Stück aus seinem Sandwich.

“AAAAAAAHHH! AUUUUAAAA! DIESE FÜRCHTERLICHEN SCHMERZEN! Bitte, töte mich, ich halte das nicht mehr aus, der ganze Unterkörper weg! So will ich nicht leeeben.”

Das verzweifelte Schluchzen und die Märkerschüttenden Schreie kamen eindeutig von seinem Frühstück. Was zur Hölle war los hier? Er trat vorsichtig mit der Fußspitze gegen den am Boden liegenden Burger.

“AAAAAAAH, Oh Gott, nimm mich zu Dir und beende meine Qualen! HEY, du Riesenarsch, du schleimiges Furunkel von einem MÖRDER! Ich kann dich genau sehen, in deinem potthässlichen Morgenmantel! Das hier geht auf dein Konto, tu endlich was!”

Instinktiv schoss er eine Kugel in das kreischende Ding und sofort herrschte Ruhe. Schwer atmend sammelte er die Reste auf und packte sie vorsichtshalber in eine große Silberbüchse, zusammen mit Salz, Weihwasser und für alle Fälle einem guten Schuss Borax. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen ob die Leviathane nicht irgendwie aus der Vorhölle gekrochen waren und sich schon wieder an seinem Essen vergangen hatten. Anschließend erneute er alle anti-Dämonen Siegel und leerte den Inhalt des Kühlschranks in den Mülleiner. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der was auch immer.

Nach stundenlanger, ergebnisloser Recherche über sprechendes Essen schnappte er sich den Impala Schlüssel und fuhr ins nächst gelegene Diner, hungriger Magen denkt nicht gern.  
Er öffnete die Tür und lief in eine Wand aus Geschrei die ihn wieder zurücktaumeln ließ. Erst als ihm klar wurde, dass es der Salat war, der darum bat seine Kinder zu verschonen und die Waffeln, die eine Augenbinde verlangten und nicht die Speisenden, steckte er seinen Colt wieder zurück in den Hosenbund. 

Er konnte das Essen reden hören. Er konnte das Essen reden hören! FUCK, was sollte diese Scheiße?! Mit durchdrehenden Reifen fuhr er zurück zum Bunker, Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick. Er würde diesem Wahnsinn auf den Grund gehen und den Spuk so schnell beenden wie möglich und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, womit er starten könnte. Dies würde vorbei sein bevor die Sonne unterging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fünf Sonnenuntergänge und gefühlte tausend Stunden Recherche später und er hatte nichts, rein gar nichts erreicht. Inklusive Gabriel. Der Scheißkerl antwortete nicht und ließ sich auch durch die kompliziertesten Formeln nicht herbei zaubern. Und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, das der betrunkene Arsch Schuld war an seinem leeren Magen.

Er hatte es mit allem versucht: das Müsli war offensichtlich in der weinenden Milch ertrunken. der Camembert hatte nicht aufgehört “ne me mange pas, s’il te plait” zu schluchzen und von der Banane wollte er erst er gar nicht anfangen. Er hatte systematisch die Vorratsbestände des Bunkers geleert, in die Tonne, und langsam begann er vor Hunger zu halluzinieren.

Am siebten Tag kroch er mit letzter Kraft in die Küche, er würde jetzt essen, essen oder sterben und es war ihm piep egal ob es der Wurst gefiel oder nicht. Wurst wäre toll gewesen, aber alles, was er noch finden konnte war eine überreife Avocado.

“Es ist okay, schneid mich ruhig auf, meine besten Zeiten sind eh bald vorbei, so hat mein Tod wenigstens einen Sinn.” Die Avocado klang ruhig und gefasst, wenn auch ein wenig suizidal. Und betrunken, sie hatte in einer Pfütze Wodka gelegen und der Alkohol macht ihr die Entscheidung wohl leichter.

“Bist du dir sicher? Ich könnte es auch mit dem Glas Senf versuchen…” 

“Senf, sei nicht albern, kein Mann kann von Senf allein leben. Nein, es wäre mir eine Ehre von so einem gut aussehenden jungen Menschen vernascht zu werden.” Sie verdrückte ein paar kleine Tränen bei dem Gedanken an ihr bevorstehendes Ende, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. “Ich wette, Deine Zunge fühlt sich großartig an, wenn sie um meinen festen, harten Kern leckt.”

Dean scherte sich einen Dreck darum, ob er sich das nur einbildete oder nicht, dieses Luder von einer Frucht bettelte darum, von ihm genommen zu werden, also würde er ihr zeigen, was er drauf hatte. Er zog sein Messer ohne zu zögern durch das weiche Fleisch und brach die Avocado auf, dann dippte er einen zitternden Finger in das delikate Innere, führte in zum Mund und stöhnte laut auf.

“Oh mein Gott, du bist das beste, das ich je gekostet habe.”

“Ja Baby, steck mir all deine Finger rein, tiefer, tiefer, OH JA, genau da!” 

Dean war wie im Wahn, er leckte, saugte, fingerte die Avocado, bis sie mit einem letzten, orgiastische Aufstöhnen für immer verstummte.

So fanden Cas und Sam ihn vor, das Gesicht mit Avocado beschmiert, Jogginghose mit Sperma verkrustet, selig schlummernd an den Kühlschrank gelehnt. Dean bekam nicht mit, wie Cas seine Stirn berührte, Sam nach einigen gemurmelten Worten vor Lachen zusammenbrach und er von starken Armen in sein Bett getragen wurde. 

Morgen würde ein bessere Tag sein und er würde nie in seinem ganzen Leben je eine andere Avocado auch nur angucken. So viel war er ihr schuldig.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zu [SPNColdestHits"](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) und mein erstes fic in Deutscher Sprache.
> 
> I used the tag "angst", "drunk, crying avocado" from [ao3 tag of the day](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Ihr könnt mich gerne auf [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com) besuchen und dort anschreien.


End file.
